


What Doesn't Kill You

by SilhouettedBowTie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, All ships are implied about as much as what they are in the show (it depends on your interpretation), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Gore, Horror, Humour, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Season 9 with some changes to Canon, Rating May Change, Road Trip, Swearing, Zombies, dark humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilhouettedBowTie/pseuds/SilhouettedBowTie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't come as much of a surprise to Dean that a zombie apocalypse, of all things, broke out; he'd been through stranger stuff. The pandemic swept the entire entire nation by surprise yada yada yada, he'd heard stuff like this before. All Dean cares about right now is reuniting with his brother and friends (well, for some he uses the term 'friends' very loosely), surviving, and kicking some undead ass while at it.</p><p>(Pretty much it's a Supernatural Zombie!AU in which I raise a lot of hell for the characters that we all love)</p><p>*ABANDONED.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or anything else mentioned in this.

_~ Fear stand for Fuck Everything and Run. ~     - Stephen King_

 

The sound of Dean Winchester’s footsteps reverberated throughout the entire hallway of the shopping mall, his feet furiously pounding against the cold tiled floor as he sprinted as fast as what he could muster without keeling over from exhaustion. He had difficulty determining what was the loudest; the sounding of his footsteps (in reality they weren’t really steps- they were much more like unrelenting sprinting), the sound of his heartbeat as it frantically pushed blood around his body in a somewhat rhythmic manner, or the sounds of the recently-undead behind him calling in a terrifying symphony of guttural moans and screeches that sang for the taste of his flesh and blood and organs. As he dashed down the hallway he glanced backwards to discover what essentially was a tidal wave of the undead- they took up the entire width of the hallway, God-only-knows how far back they went, and were constantly staggering and colliding amongst each other, every so often with one’s decaying legs giving out under it and subsequently collapsing, only a have those behind it tripping and fervently crawling over its crumpled form in an enraged frenzy to get to Dean Winchester.

 Dean cursed loudly- things were getting progressively worse by the minute.

 _I can’t believe that I agreed that going to a shopping mall in search of supplies was a good idea. Congrats on that massive fuck up, Deano,_ Thought Dean as he continued to race away from the once-dead. Despite the fact that he was significantly faster than his ravenous pursuers, Dean knew very well that he will sooner or later get too tired to run, and that they wouldn’t.

 Dean passed a variety of shops left and right, ranging from Fruit and Veg stores and clothing stores to expensive jewellery stores. Each and every store he sprinted past was in a similar state of dilapidation, flickering lights and all, some even containing members of the undead (he even spotted some poor recently dead guy getting his innards scooped out and devoured by some particularly transfixed Infecteds in a ‘Walmart’). Despite being preoccupied with his current predicament, the irony of being chased by a bunch of brain-dead consumers in a shopping mall wasn’t lost on him. As he ran past one of the many overpriced jewellery stores he even saw that it had been completely ransacked, with shards of broken glass scattered all across the floor and empty display racks, and in the centre of it was a once-alive store clerk crawling languidly towards him. The reason for it’s inability to run at Dean was because it appeared that somebody had hacked it’s thighs-down off with a particularly sharp object, and Dean didn’t want to know what the context of _that_ was.

“People’ll kill for a good bargain…” muttered Dean under his breath as he diverted his eyes away from the store clerk (who wore a red-and-white badge that said ‘Hi! My name is **_DAVID_** ’ ). Up ahead he could see the set of escalators that eventually lead to him and his partner in crime’s designated safe zone (which was, in reality, an Ikea store). Dean sighed with relief at the thought that all of this running for his life would soon be over- for the moment, at least.

 At this point Dean had reached the pair of escalators that connected to the ground floor, where the Ikea was located, and where Dean desperately hoped his acquaintance was waiting (in all honesty, Dean didn’t really know what to call him, aside from an ‘acquaintance’- he was constantly torn between describing their relationship as amity and describing it as enmity). Dean bolted up the left escalator two steps at a time, gripping tightly onto a carving knife that he had managed to purloin from a kitchenware store not half an hour ago.

Glancing back, Dean saw that the hoard of the dead was still hot on his heels. To his great misfortune, Dean faltered on the second last step, causing for him to trip and fall. He lost his grip on the knife, too, which caused for it hit the ground with a loud _CLACK_ and for it to skid half a dozen feet away from him.

 

“ _Shit,”_ Dean swore aloud as a fresh wave of fear began to envelope him. He did his best to push that fear to the back of his mind and to not let it cripple him as he glanced from the knife to the undead, which were just beginning to gracelessly stumble up the escalator. Even as he looked at them, he could hear the animalistic groans and wails from some of the undead that already happened to be on the floor that he was on, who had taken an interest in Dean, too. Without any time to pause or calculate his further actions, Dean did was his instincts told him to do and he got up and immediately continued to run, leaving the knife stranded on the floor. Dean silently berated himself for being stupid enough to lose what would have been a perfectly capable and useful tool and just as sufficient weapon, but even still he tried not to dwell on it for too long, and continued to focus on the task at hand.

 Thankfully for him, Dean spotted the Ikea not too far away from him- there was perhaps 60 feet at the most that separated the Ikea from himself. There was one significant problem, however. Between the Ikea and Dean there were also five of the walking dead, all of which were shuffling towards him, not to mention the horde climbing the escalator.

And so Dean ran. All he wanted to do was to lie down and give up, because _fuck,_ he was tired beyond words. But no, Dean Winchester did not give up; he just kept on running instead.

He continued breathing and continued to push his body to it’s limit, because he wasn’t going to accept Death’s embrace anytime soon, dammit. As he came within ten feet of his destination he even allowed himself a grin. _He was going to survive._

 

And then he felt the cold, wet and clammy grip of a hand clasp tightly around his ankle.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, the beginning of my Supernatural Zombie AU. I'll try my best to update this on a regular and relatively frequent basis, and I hope you enjoy!  
> If you have any feedback, questions or anything of the like feel free to comment, I would greatly appreciate it! c:
> 
> EDIT (9/4/2016) : God, it's been almost two years since I posted this thing. Needless to say, it's (unfortunately) been abandoned. I may reboot it again someday, who knows. Either way, I've drastically improved as a writer but I'm gonna keep this up as a little memento of how I was in terms of writing two years ago. (And as a reminder to *actually finish multi-chapter fics when you start them*. :P )


End file.
